Draco Malfoy meets the Spice Girls
by sheababy
Summary: Harry catches draco dancing and singing to the spice girls. So what does he do? Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was lying awake in bed, watching the muarders map. He was watching Dumbledore pace in his study, Severus Snape was sleeping in his office. Draco Malfoy was in the muggle studies classroom. _Wait, what?_

Harry made sure he wasn't making a mistake. He checked it again, and again, to make sure it wasn't lying. Harry quickly got out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and left Gryffindor tower, to see what Malfoy was doing. Why? He had no idea.

When he reached the classroom, he looked inside, and saw that the television was playing. He saw Draco's blonde head bouncing up and down, like he was having the time of his life. On the television, a girl band was singing and dancing to pop music. Harry silently slid inside, and stayed under the invisibility cloak. He realized why he couldn't hear the music from outside the classroom. Draco had put a silencing charm on the room. But now that he was in the classroom, the music was blaring from the concert on the television.

"WE ARE THE SPICE GIRLS!" the darker skinned woman yelled, and Draco squealed with excitement and joy. Harry had never seen him act like this. It was quite adorable. _Wait what?!_

"_when you're feeling sad and low, we will take you, where you gotta go! Smiling dancing, everything is free, all you need is_-"

"Positivity!" Draco yelled, throwing up a peace sign with the other girls. Harry grinned. Draco started to sing with the girls.

"colors of the world, spice up your life! Every boy and girl, Spice up your life! People of the world, Spice up your life! AHH!" Draco got up and started to dance with the girls.

_ "slam me to the left, if you're havin a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine! Chics's to the front, Huh Huh and go round. LA la la la la la la la la. Slam me to the left if you're havin a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine, Chica's to the front, huh huh, Hi ci Ja, Hold tight! LA la la la la la la la la LA la la la la la la la la LA la la la la la la la la LA la la la la la la la la. Yellow man in timbuckto, color for both me and you. Kung fu fighting, dancing queen, Tribal spaceman and all that's in between!"_

"colors of the world, spice up your life! Every boy and girl, Spice up your life! People of the world, Spice up your life! AHH! _slam me to the left, if you're havin a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine! Chics's to the front, Huh Huh and go round. Slam me to the left if you're havin a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine, Chica's to the front, huh huh, Hi ci Ja, Hold tight!_

_Flamenco, lambada, but hip hop is harder, we moonwalk the foxtrot, then polka the salsa. Shake it, shake it, shake it HAKA! Shake it, shake it, shake it HAKA! Shake it, shake it, shake it HAKA! Arriba! _colors of the world, spice up your life! Every boy and girl, Spice up your life! People of the world, Spice up your life! AHH! _slam me to the left, if you're havin a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine! Chics's to the front, Huh Huh and go round. Slam me to the left if you're havin a good time, shake it to the right if you know that you feel fine, Chica's to the front, huh huh, Hi ci Ja, Hold tight!"_ Draco sang, and danced, throwing his peace sign at the end of the song. Draco, although being a skinny brititsh man, but he had moves, and had a very firm butt. Harry was grinning and blushing as he watched Draco.

Once the song was done, harry took off the invisibility cloak, and coughed loudly. Draco spun around, his cheeks red with embarresment.

"Potter!" he yelled, and harry grinned.

"Nice dance moves Malfoy. Where'd you learn them?" he asked, and Draco's eyes brimmed with tears. Harry's face softened.

"If you're here to make fun of me, just leave!" he said, putting his face in his hands. Harry walked over and took them from his face, and held them.

"Don't cry Draco" he said softly.

"It makes you look weak" Draco muttered, and harry's eyes widened. He pulled Draco into a soft hug.

"No it doesn't. it makes you human. I won't tell anyone what I saw tonight, ok?" he asked, and Draco looked up at him.

"Your serious" he said, and harry nodded.

"Course I am. Anyways, who were they?" he asked, and Draco looked at him, shocked.

"You don't know them!? They're the spice girls!" he said, excitedly. He looked like he wanted to start bouncing again. Harry smiled.

"Yeah?" he said, and Draco led him to the couch.

"Their my favorite band! I heard them when I went to London over summer break, and they were amazing! I got their Cd's, but the only way I can listen to them is in here. So, I come here once everyone's gone to bed, and well… you saw" he said, still embarresed.

"Was that a recorded concert?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"Yep! I got it on VCR. I want to go and see them in concert so badly, but I can't!" he said gloomly. Harry got an idea, but he kept it to himself.

"Their good" harry said, and Draco grinned.

"You really think so?! I showed pansy, and she hates them. she prefers the wizard bands. I like them alright, but nothing beats the spice girls." He said, matter of factly. Harry grinned again. He looked into Draco's gray eyes, and realized that his were pouring into harry's.

"We should probably go back to our dorms" harry said, getting up. Draco nodded and put away the vcr tape. They walked out of the classroom, into the hall.

"I'll see you in class?" harry asked, and Draco nodded, smiling. Harry turned around, and began to walk away.

"Harry?" Draco asked, and he turned around.

"Yes?" he said, smiling.

"Thank you for being so understanding" Draco said, and kissed his cheek softly. He quickly made his way back to the dungeons, while harry stood there, touching is cheek where the boy's lips had just been. He was turning a bright shade of pink. He was falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next several weeks, harry and Draco continued to meet in secret after hours. They shared everything with each other. Their passions, dreams, and secrets. The past had been forgotten. But harry, harry wanted to show Draco how much he meant to him. After that night, Draco never kissed harry again, and harry assumed that Draco was waiting for him to make the move. And he had the perfect idea.

That afternoon, harry made his way down to the dungeons, where professor Snape was grading papers. Harry knocked on the door, and he entered.

"Professor, I need your help. I want to tell Draco how much he means to me. I want to ask him out on a date. I have a plan, but I need help excuting it" he said. Severus looked at him, and smiled a very faint smile.

"it's about time. He was wondering if you even had feelings for him. What do you have in mind?" he asked, and harry grinned. They spent the next hour together, talking about "operation spice". Harry was grinning from ear to ear when he left.

Harry made his way down to the great hall, where Draco, pansy and blaise were sitting at the slytherin table. Harry marched right over and smiled at Draco.

"Potter! What are you smiling at?" Draco asked, fake sneering at him. Harry just smiled.

"I was down with your godfather. Listen, meet me tomorrow in the astronomy tower at five. You won't regret it" harry said, grabbing Draco's hand and kissing it softly. Draco's cheeks grew bright red, and he smiled slightly. With that, harry left the great hall, leaving Draco wondering what the hell just happened.

The next day, harry met Draco up at the astronomy tower with Snape.

"Ok, so what are we doing exactly?" Draco asked, looking from Snape to harry, and back again.

"Were going on a date. I promise, you won't regret it. And don't even ask what were doing, it's a surprise" harry said, and Snape gave them the portkey.

"Don't lose this. It activates at midnight and you'll be returned right back here, where I will escort you to your dormitories. Have a good time" he said, and they left.

When they arrived, they were in front of a theater, and harry pulled out two tickets from his pocket.

"A movie?" Draco asked, and harry shook his head, smiling.

"Concert. Come on, let's go get our seats." Harry said, and they went inside. They were right by the stage, and they sat down. Music started playing, and Draco gasped.

"You took me to a spice girls concert!?" Draco yelled, and harry grinned. Ginger, scary, baby, posh, and sporty spice all came up on stage, and all of a sudden, everyone rushed to the stage, including Draco. Everyone started dancing and singing to the music, and Draco was having the time of his life. When the concert ended, harry pulled him aside, and went around the a roped off corridor.

"Names?" a tall, muscular man asked.

"Harry potter and Draco Malfoy" harry said, and he let them threw.

"What are we doing? Why did he ask for our names?" Draco asked, and harry just kept grinning. They walked down the corridor, and harry knocked.

"Who is it?" a man asked from behind the door.

"Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. VIP guests" he said, and Draco gasped. The door opened, and he let them in.

"Oh my gosh! It's you two! Sev said you two would be coming tonight!" Victoria said, rushing to give them a hug.

"Oh my god…" Draco said, and she grinned.

"Girls! Their here!" she called, and all the girls came over.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Sev told us so much about you two. This is your first date?" Mel B asked, and Draco nodded.

"You are such a sweet guy harry!" they said, and he grinned. They sat down, and Draco talked to them for over an hour. Once it was time to leave, harry took the portkey out of his pocket, as Draco gave the girls one last hug.

"That you all so much for this" harry said, and they smiled, and waved at them.

"It's no trouble! I'm so glad we could make the perfect date!" they said, and the portkey set off, and they went back to hogwarts, where Snape was waiting. When they reached Gryffindor tower, Snape gave them a minute of privacy.

"Harry i… I don't know what to say" Draco said, and harry smiled softly.

"Then don't say anything" he whispered, and pressed his lips to Draco's firmly. He felt Draco's arms wrap around his neck, and his hands grab his waist, and brought him closer, until they were grinding together, moaning in passion and pleasure. There was a cough behind them, and they saw Snape, smirking.

"As much as I'd like to see you two get caught, it is time for Mr. Malfoy to go to his common room." He said.

"Goodnight. Thank you" Draco said, giving him a simple goodnight kiss, and harry made his way into the tower. Operation spice was a success.


End file.
